


What Happened To The Principality Aziraphale

by screamingsagittarius



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Crowley (Good Omens), Chapters are short, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Hostage Situations, I just had the idea to make this because the title was a prompt and I was like 'I must make this', M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, On Hiatus, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Crowley, Possessive Crowley (Good Omens), Possible Character Death, Tags May Change, To Be Edited, Work In Progress, Yandere, Yandere Crowley, aziraphale suffers and so does crowley, comments are appreciated :D, dark? maybe?, i'll probably hate how this turns out, oh no, possible angst, the only characters in this are crowley and aziraphale, updated whenever i like, very short chapters btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingsagittarius/pseuds/screamingsagittarius
Summary: Crowley has become a bit overprotective over the Principality Aziraphale.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley goes to the store.

The wool scarf tightened around Crowley's neck. He pushed his shades upwards. He zipped up his puffy coat before, placing his hand onto the doorknob. He twisted it open.  
Instantly, the chilly wind hit him, causing his body to collapse into shivers. His arms wrapped around himself. He dreaded going out to get food in this weather. Normally, Aziraphale would sarcifice himself to the bitter cold so, Crowley wouldn't have to suffer. But now, he needed to do this. He needed to be Aziraphale.

Stepping out into the bitter cold, Crowley looked around. The streets of Soho were dead. The air was quiet; too quiet. But, that was good for Crowley. At least, he would be aware of anyone coming up behind him. And, oddly, the demon felt comforted by the fact that no one was around. 

At least no prying eyes would go into his angel's bookshop. 

He began his walk down to the store. He kept his head high; keeping himself on high alert. And, every so often, he looked back to the bookshop.

Arriving in front of the store, Crowley stared up at the flashing, neon sign. Its soft glow reflected itself in his shades. The demon continued to stare at the sign. Going to the store was a quick errand. Aziraphale had done it numerous times. But for Crowley, it felt that with each passing second, something bad would happen.

What if someone prevented him from getting back to the bookshop?

What if someone was already there?

What if-

Crowley instantly cut that thought off. He didn't want to think about that possibilty. He didn't want to have these paranoid thoughts anymore. But, the concepts haunted him; day and night. They made him paranoid beyond belief. So much so, that he had become too much of a coward to leave the bookshop. And what made it more worse, was the fact that, they were still considered traitors in their bosses' eyes. They were dead men walking. However, despite his paranoia, he was sure of one thing.

He wouldn't let that happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley goes to the store, part 2

The demon wandered down the aisle. His eyes wandered over the assortment of baking products. He approached the shelf and picked up a sack of flour. He studied it for a moment. Its faded, pastel colors reminded him of Aziraphale. A smile formed on his lips at the memory of him.

He loved the angel so much.

But, in the wrong way.

Suddenly, he felt uneasy. Like, someone was watching him. This couldn't be good. He should get out. What if something bad happened? What if he couldn't get back to the bookshop?  
Crowley frantically looked up and down the aisle. He saw no one. Not a single soul. He breathed a sigh of relief. He was letting his paranoia get to him, again. Everything was fine. Everything was good. He was going to get home; safe and sound.

He was going to get back home to his angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. Feel free to give me constructive criticism. And comments are appreciated, :D


End file.
